Lloyd Carlson
Portrayed by: *Steven Blum - (born August 1, 1971Confirmed by toy bio.) Biography Early Life Lloyd Carlson was born in a small fishing village. His mother, Lila Carlson, died in childbirth and he was raised by his Aunt Eunice and Uncle Paul Grissom at the circus they worked at. While Paul was tolerant towards Carlson, Eunice was more strict with her nephew, even putting his hand into a pot of boiling water because Carlson had groped a trapeze artist. As he grew up, Carlson was told that his father was a sea captain named Sven Carlson, who died while at sea. On his 9th birthday, Eunice, as well as a man she was sleeping with, both boozed, boned, & beat Carlson. As Carlson cried outside the trailer, Paul told him that the world didn't care about him and that it was better to realize it while he was young. Starting His Criminal Career In 1987, Carlson killed Eunice, having grown tired of her constant criticism, and that she had had sexual relations in the room next to his. Carlson allowed his Uncle Paul to cover up the crime scene, and was even willing to let him take the fall for him, until Detective Gary Wilson questioned Carlson and pieced together that he was the true culprit. Carlson was brought to the SCPD, where Wilson revealed that he had found out the truth, and come to the conclusion that Paul was Carlson's father. Vehemently denying the murder, Carlson quickly admitted to it, laughing maniacally after Paul admitted to being his father, and that Eunice's dislike of Carlson stemmed from him being the living embodiment of her sister's affair with her husband. Being 16-year-old, Carlson was sent to a juvenile detention center on murder charges. A year later, Carlson had escaped juvie, and, had begun calling himself "Walter Grissom". Sneaking into school to recruit membrs into his gang, Grissom proved himself to be emotionally unstable, but highly intelligent, showing aptitude in art, science, and chemistry, but was eventually banned from the premises for assault with a deadly weapon. Conceiving the "Red Hood" identity, Grissom and his gang of rebellious youths robbed a bank, and after several lucky breaks while wearing it, Grissom became convinced it was a symbol. Believing he had to destroy every link to his old life, Grissom returned to the circus and burned it to the ground after murdering Paul, resulting in the death of everyone who could link "Walter Grissom" to "Lloyd Carlson". The police, though suspicious of his involvement, were unable to prove the arson and had to label the crime as an accident. Between heists with the Red Hood gang, Grissom would make ends meet by working as a male stripper under the stage name "Arthur Reipan", and also did work at the Apex Chemical Enterprise Playing Card Chemical Plant as a mechanic under the alias "Jack Stryker". Work as a Career Criminal By 2004, Grissom had been hired as both a hitman and a chauffeur working for the Valestra mob. One of his last targets was businessman Carl Beaumont, after mob bosses Sal Valestra, Buzz Bronski and Chuckie Sol discovered he had embezzled from them. The job took him to Europe on the Mediterranean Coast, where he murdered Beaumont in his home, leaving as his daughter arrived from grocery shopping. After the Valestra mob disbanded, Grissom continued to work as a career criminal under the alias "Dennis Border". He joined the O'Doyle gang, and manipulated his way to leadership by seducing the mob boss's wife, then, after a hit was ordered on him, took her to a nightclub on a winter's night, so that he could give her his coat and hat upon leaving, and she was gunned down by a hitman that mistook her for his target. The O'Doyle mob boss, numb from the shock of losing his wife, was quickly arrested and eventually killed in jail by a rival gangster. Life with Janine After growing bored with his life of crime, to the point that he contemplated suicide, Border decided to settle down with a barmaid named Janine Lena after she encouraged him to see more in life than depression. After the pair married at a seedy wedding chapel, Border recreated the Red Hood persona to commit robberies to financially support himself and his wife. He also took work as an accountant to justify where his stolen money came from. Becoming the Giggler In 2006, sometime after Janine fell pregnant with his child, Border brought the old Red Hood gang back together to plan a heist of the card company that was next to the ACE Playing Card Chemical Plant, so that Border could support his pregnant wife financially. However, on the day of the heist, Border received news from the police that Janine and his unborn child had died in an accident involving a faulty electrical appliance. Although his gang asked if he wanted to call of the heist, Border insisted on going forward with the plan. That night, after breaking into the chemical plant building, Border's gang was gunned down by the police after the silent alarm was triggered, and things grew more hectic when Darkwing arrived on the scene. Though Border attempted to escape in a helicopter, Darkwing fired his grappling line around Border's ankle, yanking him from the aircraft and sending them both plummeting through the weakened roof of the chemical plant. Almost falling into a vat of chemicals, Border was caught by Darkwing. Wanting to escape Darkwing, Border dove into a vat of chemicals used to create playing cards, and escaped into the river. As he lamented how a freak accident had cost him his family, and that a "freak in a mask" had foiled his robbery, Border removed the Red Hood mask to check on his burning skin, and saw that the chemicals had had an adverse effect on him: they dyed his hair green, his skin was bleached white, and his lips were permanently stained red. Realizing that the world had pulled a sick demented joke on him by turning him into a "freak", and already driven unhinged by events of that day, Border snapped completely as he laughed hysterically, becoming the Giggler. Alternate timelines . Physical appearance . Psychological profile . Skills and abilities . Equipment . Weaknesses . Appearances ? *. Appearances in Other Media . . Trivia *During production, Jasper White, Jack Stryker and Maurice Preacher were considered as real names and aliases for the Laughter. *The Giggler's working names were the Jokester and the Laughter. References Category:Individuals (Earth-95) Category:Males (Earth-95) Category:Entertainers